


Hot

by nerdyanddisney



Series: Good Omens Imagines [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Mildly Suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyanddisney/pseuds/nerdyanddisney
Summary: Requested on tumblr





	Hot

You flat on your back, sprawled across the bed. Despite what people around the world say, summer in London sucks. It was hot, nowhere had air conditioning, and there was only so much ice cream you could consume in a say.

Crowley walks in, wearing his usual getup. “Still feel like you’re dying, love?”

You groan. “Ugh, it’s too hot! I don’t know how you aren’t dying!”

“I’ve been to hell. If you complain that it’s hot one more time, I’m going to give you a reason to sweat.” He made a tempting offer. 

If you were going to be hot, might as well make it worthwhile. “Bite me.”

He raises his eyebrows, walking over to the bed. “I intend to.”


End file.
